Ansiado Reencuentro
by lovemanythings
Summary: sasuke esta de regreso en konoha, ha sido una mision demasiado larga, y debe de encargarse de ciertos asuntos, que solo su esposa puede comprender, sasusaku, lemon
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto

pero la historia es de mi muy impura imaginacion

* * *

Sasuke ha vuelto a casa, y es necesario retomar ciertas obligaciones

La tensión en el aire era palpable

Dos siluetas de pie en la oscuridad

Las miradas intensas, demostrando sentimientos que ya no se podían contener

Las manos eran rápidas, mostrando el ávido deseo de tocar uno el cuerpo del otro

Los besos, que dejaron hace mucho de ser inocentes, buscaban saciar un hambre desesperada

Sasuke, paso con sensualidad, la lengua en el cuello de sakura, marcando los senderos olvidados, despertando, reavivando el fuego en su esposa

Sakura, cerró los ojos y gimió con deleite, sus manos presurosas buscaban el contacto de la piel de su esposo, acariciando suavemente con las uñas su ahora desnuda espalda, quería verlo ,si, quería ver como sasuke caía en la lujuria, como todo su maravilloso auto control se hacía pedazos, y hacerlo suplicar por ella, una y mil veces más.

Sasuke, rompió la blusa de su esposa, y suspiro extasiado, tenía la piel más suave de lo que podía recordar en esas solitarias noches, de un tirón, el sostén fue eliminado, dejando libre los pechos de la pelirrosa, paso su lengua con maestría, succionando un rosado y erecto pezón, mordiendo suavemente y acariciando con su mano el otro pecho

Sakura gimió sensualmente el nombre de su esposo, el moreno se rio perversamente, cuando su esposa insinuante froto su cadera contra la suya.

-sí, déjame saber cuento me deseas- susurro cálidamente el moreno al oído de la chica

Sakura lo miro, le dio un beso lujurioso, y se giró suavemente, para rozar todo su cuerpo con el de su esposo, el la abrazo por la espalda, y sakura empezó a rozar suavemente y de manera magistral las caderas contra el pantalón que escondía el erecto miembro de su marido.

-no lo sé, sasuke- y subió sus manos a la altura del cuello del pelinegro y pegando más su cuerpo a él y acelerando ligeramente el roce de su cadera

–no estoy segura, de cuanto tú me deseas a mí- dijo con fingida inocencia.

-descúbrelo tu misma- le susurro de nuevo y en un movimiento rápido de su mano, movio una sábana que cubría un espejo de cuerpo entero, mostrando el reflejo de ambos, empujo su miembro, mientras lamio y mordió el hombro de sakura, en un tono gutural le dijo

-si es que te atreves- y la miro intensamente

La pelirrosa no solo le mantuvo la mirada, sino que gimió y sonrió perversamente, conocía a la perfección el juego del uchiha, con una de sus manos, acaricio el rostro de su esposo, luego la bajo con sensualidad hacia su propio cuerpo, acaricio uno de sus senos, y marco el camino con sus dedos, hasta que se encontró con la mano de su esposo que la aferraba en la cintura, la tomo con suavidad y lo guio hasta el botón de su pantalón, todo esto sin dejar de mirarse a través del espejo, volvió a subir su mano, mientras que sasuke la bajo aun poco más, introduciéndose en la ropa de su esposa, buscando con sus dedos ansioso el centro de la chica, lo encontró húmedo y expectante, se introdujo en ella y empezó acariciarla con una tortuosa lentitud.

-ahh… Sasuke- gimió suavemente la pelirrosa, cerrando los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el, reanudo el movimiento de cadera, aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno

Sasuke aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, mientras que su boca no le daba descanso al cuello de su esposa, mientras que la embestía con su cuerpo, necesitaba más, mucho más y él lo obtendría, de repente le mordió el cuello, sakura abrió los ojos y lo que miro en el reflejo, le hizo hervir la sangre, sus cabellos desordenados, los ojos de sasuke demostraban un deseo impuro, carnal, él era en ese momento un animal en celo

-Tócate- le ordeno, y ella obedeció

Sin dejar de mirarse, sakura bajo sus manos, se acarició la cintura, y después se estrujo los senos, subió su mano y se mordió sensualmente los dedos, y con la mano libre se apretaba los pechos y jalo uno de sus pezones, entrecerró los ojos mientras las correntadas eléctricas le recorrían la espalda, sasuke sonreía perversamente mientras que su mano, acariciaba con ansiedad el clítoris de su esposa.

-ahhh…mmm…sasuke!- exclamo sakura, el orgasmo estaba cerca, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y su respiración comenzaba a ser más agitada.

Sasuke saco inmediatamente su mano del interior de la pelirrosa, la giro bruscamente hacia él, y la beso con fuerza y furia.

-Aun no- dijo mirándola severamente, y lamiendo su mano que tenía los fluidos de sakura dijo en un ronroneo -estas muy sensible-

-No debiste hacer eso- reclamo sakura, y se besaron con salvajismo, ella le quito el resto de la ropa, y el hizo lo mismo con la de la pelirrosa, caminaron hacia la cama, y sasuke se sentó en ella, trayendo a su esposa consigo, sentándola en su regazo le acaricio la espalda desnuda, el roce de sus sexos les generaba convulsiones deliciosas, sakura, tomo el rostro de su marido en sus manos, y mientras él se perdía en la mirada de la ojijade, ella se relamía los labios y pensó.

 _-¡me las pagaras caro uchiha!-_


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa, ya esta el cap 2, hay hijos mios, esto viene fuerte, no lo que le sigue juerte con j, XDXD, no mato mas el aire seductor y los dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

sasuke miraba dormir a sakura, y si se las cobro y vaya que se las cobro, sabía que ella lo castigaría, por haberle negado el placer del orgasmo, pero le encantaba cuando su linda esposa, sacaba su lado más perverso…y la prueba la había tenido una par de horas atrás…

- _No debiste hacer eso- reclamo sakura, y se besaron con salvajismo, ella le quito el resto de la ropa, y el hizo lo mismo con la de la pelirrosa, caminaron hacia la cama, y sasuke se sentó en ella, trayendo a su esposa consigo, sentándola en su regazo le acaricio la espalda desnuda, el roce de sus sexos les generaba convulsiones deliciosas, sakura, tomo el rostro de su marido en sus manos, y mientras él se perdía en la mirada de la ojijade, ella se relamía los labios y pensó._

 _-¡me las pagaras caro uchiha!-_

Lo beso suavemente, mientras que su lengua bailaba sensualmente en la boca del moreno, su cuerpo se restregaba contra él, movía las caderas para incitarlo, y cuando el intento acomodarla para poder entrar en ella, sakura se rio malvadamente en los labios de su esposo, y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos, mordidas y lamidas, sasuke se recostó en la cama, lanzando un jadeo, sabia el propósito de la pelirrosa, estaba cerca, (demasiado cerca) de su miembro, pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre él, y se sobresaltó cuando acaricio con uno de sus dedos la longitud de su enorme virilidad

-pobre ha sido demasiado tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo sakura con su inocencia fingida de nuevo

-…SI….- dijo Sasuke tragando saliva con dificultad

Lo acaricio con dos dedos y pregunto - …y…. ¿pensabas en mí?-

Sasuke se incorporó de golpe y acariciándole la mejilla contesto

-…SIEMPRE-

-enséñame cuanto…- dijo sakura mientras tomaba la mano de sasuke y la coloco en su miembro, se sentó en su regazo y beso su boca como si la vida dependiera de ello

Sasuke cerró los ojos empezó a tocarse, jadeaba y besaba a sakura, ella, despacio se colocó a sus espaldas mientras lo acariciaba, acerco su boca a su cuello paso la lengua lentamente por él y le susurró al oído de manera suplicante…

-sasuke...mírame-

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaban en el reflejo del espejo, se miró auto complaciéndose y jadear, y vio a su esposa recorriéndole el cuerpo con las manos, la escucho reírse suavemente, la mirada ardiente de la pelirrosa le indicaba que le encantaba lo que él hacía, ella bajó sus caricias a través del bien formado pecho del uchiha,

Le mordió el hombro, mientras que sus delicadas manos, se encargaban de el ahora.

Las manos de su esposa Se sentían bien, jodida y malditamente bien

-….sakura…-dijo en una ronca suplica el pelinegro

Y con la agilidad de una gacela, sakura estaba de nuevo frente a sasuke, y sin darle tregua con las caricias lo introdujo en su boca, grande, caliente y húmedo, podía sentirlo palpitar en sus labios, lo recorrió completamente con su lengua, disfrutándolo, succionándolo una y otra vez, sasuke enterró su mano en el cabello de la pelirrosa, para que no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de escapar y para indicarle como debía de moverse, como deseaba que lo hiciera. Fuerte, intenso y profundo

Sakura gemía deliciosamente era voluptuosa y sensual, sus manos acariciaban las piernas de sasuke y lo araño delicadamente con sus uñas

-Ah!...sa...ku...ra...- gimió el susodicho, esas caricias casi lo matan, frenético ahora movía las caderas, buscando más, necesitando mas

La pelirrosa rio perversa, él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, podía sentirlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía profundamente, ella amaba mirarlo así, jadeando, desesperado, totalmente viril, ¡kami! El era puro pecado y ella adicta a él.

Sakura gimio y bajo su mano, su sexo palpitaba dolorosamente, estaba empapada, y la culpa era de su marido, sasuke abrio los ojos, y vio a su esposa, devorándolo por completo, con las mejillas sonrosadas cegada por el deseo y tocándose con una mano y con la otra tocándolo a él…eso fue el detonante para sasuke

-SAKURAAA…AHHH.- grito el uchiha, mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba sin piedad, liberando toda la tensión acumulada durante tanto tiempo, se corrió en la boca de la pelirrosa, y después se recostó pesadamente en la cama, respiraba irregularmente, buscaba recuperarse, tenía una sonrisa maliciosamente retorcida en el rostro…

Sakura se tragó la semilla de sasuke, limpio su miembro, y como si de un manjar se tratase se relamió los labios, y paso su lengua en un solo movimiento desde el naciente de su virilidad, hasta el cuello, y le mordió suavemente el mentón, para terminar recostada sobre el sonriéndole traviesamente.

-creí que te apartarías… al último minuto- dijo un muy complacido uchiha

Sakura lo beso profundamente –No, yo quiero disfrutar de mi marido- se sentó sobre él y comenzó un sensual vaivén de caderas, el cuerpo de sasuke respondió al llamado de su esposa, con una erección poderosa, con su mano acaricio las deliciosas piernas de la pelirrosa, su cadera y su estrecha cintura, y le acaricio los pechos, el tamaño eran perfectos cabían justo en su mano.

-Estas hecha a mi medida- le dijo un extasiado sasuke

Sakura aferro la mano del pelinegro a su pecho, y rozo su femineidad sobre la palpitante erección del moreno, ambos jadeaban y gemían, sasuke sujeto su miembro para que sakura pudiese introducirlo en ella, era maravilloso, el calor que emanaba el interior de sakura era el paraíso, empezaba a entrar en el sexo de su esposa cuando se detuvo y empezó a retirarse.

-….Aun no…- dijo la pelirrosa decidida, y repitió el mismo movimiento una y otra vez,

Sasuke quería morir ahí mismo, eso era una tortura, tener y a la vez no tener, puso la mano en la cadera de la pelirrosa para bajarla de un solo golpe, pero no lo logro, arremetió la cadera en contra de ella para entra un poco más, pero ella adivino los intentos desesperados del moreno por unirse con ella

-tst...tst...tst...dije que aún no- dijo la pelirrosa deteniéndose e indicando una negativa con su dedo

-sakura!...-Sasuke le reclamo frustrado cuando la pelirrosa apenas bajo unos milímetros más, pero él podía jugar al mismo juego, sentándose, atrapo la ansiosa boca de la chica, y le empezó a acariciar el clítoris, ella aún no se había corrido, pero con todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba a punto de hacerlo, estaba lista, porque carajos se negaba a lo que ambos necesitaban

–4380 días sasuke, ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!- exclamo la pelirrosa, -te pido una cosa y no me la das- gimió con falso reclamo

-¡por kami!.. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en números ahora?!- le sujeto firmemente la cintura y arremetió salvaje, desesperado.

Sakura se dejó poseer, y fue explosivo, ciertamente estaban hechos a medida, y su vientre regreso a la vida con cuando sasuke estuvo en ella, toda ella se sentía viva de nuevo, rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos, gimió y grito era demasiado bueno, bajaba y subía salvajemente, se besaban desenfrenadamente, enredaban sus lenguas buscando extraer todo lo posible el uno del otro

-Ohh…sii…sasuke…ahí…justo ahí!- aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno, echo la cabeza hacia atrás el camino hacia la meta era cada vez más corto, ella era fuego puro, y sasuke no hacía más que avivar sus llamas.

-eres… tan suave…y…estrecha- dijo entre jadeos el pelinegro, los músculos vaginales de sakura, buscaban aferrarlo ahí, lo estaban arrastrando al orgasmo, demasiado tiempo sin su esposa, ella estaba derritiéndolo con sus fluidos calientes y sus gemidos, sus pechos saltando frenéticamente, la aferro más a él, como si temiese que fuese un sueño, le mordió el cuello, marcándola, necesitaba saber que todo era real.

\- te amo sasuke…sasuke…Sasukeee!- grito sakura cuando el orgasmo se la llevó consigo, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él, deliciosamente devastador, llego al paraíso y perdió el control de sí misma, que la escuchara konoha, que la escuchara el mundo entero, sasuke uchiha estaba de regreso y ella lo tenía en su cama…

-….sakura… te amo…te amo- gimió y apretó los dientes, sasuke no resistió más, embistió con fuerza descomunal a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que la atrajo bestialmente hacia él, y la mantuvo ahí firmemente, mientras el orgasmo le llego al mismo tiempo que a ella, termino corriéndose en su interior y fue embriagador, adictivo, cálido, maravilloso, y real, definitivamente era real.

Cayeron en la cama, sudorosos, temblorosos y exhaustos, en una nube de éxtasis maravillosa, desearon sentirse así para siempre, él le rodeo el cuerpo, abrazándola, mientras que sakura escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de sasuke, ella había sido suya, y él era suyo nada más que suyo…

Giro sobre su esposa, e intento retirarse de su cálido interior (muy a su pesar), para dejarla descansar cuando las piernas de la pelirrosa lo disuadieron a quedarse, el capto el mensaje fuerte y claro, sakura atrajo su boca, lo beso y le recorrió el cuerpo con sus hambrientas manos, ambos rieron perversamente…el día era joven y ellos tenían mucha energía…

Y había sido perfecto, bestial, una y otra vez, sasuke tenía el cuerpo cansado, la espalda llena de marcas, pero si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, podría dar una versión renovada y actualizada del Kama Sutra, bendita sea la hora en que había conseguido el libro en el país de la arena, miro a su linda y perversa esposa, tenía los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto, él le había dejado marcas en la deliciosa piel, sakura se movió entre las revueltas sabanas, se estiro perezosamente y lo miro con sus verdes ojos..

-…4379 días, sasuke- dijo con un mohín serio y travieso una sexy pelirrosa

-hmph… ¿me lo descontaras por horas o por rendimientos?- pregunto con sensual seriedad el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el bello rostro de sakura

Sakura rio traviesamente –ya veremos uchiha, ya veremos- mientras besaba y mordía uno de los dedos de su esposo.

* * *

 **Tadaa, mi primer fic lemon, tengo una obsesión insana por esta pareja, de veras, por cierto no lo puse en el cap. anterior, pero es cuando sasuke vuelve tras doce años de investigación, sobre los ceboshin y su padre el granjero…**

 **Y si preguntan por sarada, estaba en la academia, no crean que la voy a traumar más de lo que se encuentra la pobre, quien sabe, talvez le encarguen un hermano o hermana, espero que llenen el mundo de pequeños bebesss siii**

 **yo tampoco entiendo como sakura puede hacer numeros en esos momentos XD**

 **si el anterior fue intenso este digamos que exploto, yoomi20, gracias por tu review**

 **Espero sus reviews, alimentan mi alma y engrandece mi espiritu cochino y escritor , gracias por leer!**

 **Margie**


End file.
